


Plans

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and Adara have a sisterly talk.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>185 Mischievous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Plans  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen and Adara have a sisterly talk.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 769  
**Prompt:** 185 Mischievous  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #16

**Plans**

Adara walked into the kitchen where Gwen was cooking dinner.

“Hi Adara.” Gwen said when she looked up.

“Hi. I was wondering if I could speak with you.” Adara sat down at the table.

“Sure. If it’s about the ‘python’ thing I was just being mischievous. I forgot how much fun it is to tease Elyan.” Gwen laughed.

Adara laughed. “He is an easy target, isn’t he?”

“Too easy.” Gwen dumped the vegetables that she had been chopping into the pot. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t have siblings so this is all new to me.” Adara took a breath. “I was wondering if we could have lunch or something, sometime.”

“I think that’s a lovely idea. We should hit the shops in the old part of town. They always have the best bargains there. Mom and I always found all sorts of things there.”

“I do need some gifts for my wedding attendants.” Adara smiled then she got very serious. “Gwen, Elyan wants to stay here after we are married. Will that be a problem for you?”

“No. In fact, we are going to be full up soon. I asked Morgana to move in with us while she recovers. Morgana is Arthur’s sister. He may be moving in too.”

“The children of the Duke are going to be living here?” Adara looked startled. “I knew that you and Elyan were friendly with them but I didn’t know you knew them that well.”

“Arthur and I were in a very serious relationship before I left for London. Now that I’m back, we are giving it another go.” Gwen stirred the soup pot. “Morgana and I were at school together. She and I became closer when I became involved with Arthur.”

“And Elyan and Morgana?” Adara picked up a bay leaf and played with it.

Gwen knew what she was asking. “They are friends and that’s all they have ever been. Morgana has a boyfriend. He is a doctor. His name is Merlin Emrys. He and Arthur went to University together.”

“Everyone is so connected I feel like the odd man out.” Adara put the bay leaf back on the table.

“Don’t worry. You’ll fit right in.” Gwen laughed.

“Gwen?!” Elyan came through the house into the kitchen. “Oh, there you are. Hello darling.”

“Hello sweetie.” Adara leaned her head to receive a kiss on the cheek.

“What has you both in the kitchen?” Elyan asked. “Plotting something mischievous?”

“Yes we were thinking of sewing the leg holes shut on your trousers or maybe dying your shirts pink and purple.” Gwen winked at Adara.

“You know that isn’t funny. It wasn’t funny when you did it when we were kids and it isn’t funny now.” Elyan picked up a slice of carrot and popped it into his mouth.

“That was the one I dropped on the floor.” Gwen smiled at him.

Elyan ran over and spit it in the trash.

“Just kidding.” Gwen laughed.

“Where is Arthur? Don’t you want to take the piss out of him for a while?” Elyan asked.

“That’s not what I do with Arthur and you know it.” Gwen waved the spoon at him. “By the way you need to move your bed so it doesn’t keep hitting the wall when you and Adara have sex. It’s rather annoying.”

“Oh god!” Adara covered her face.

“I’ll move it when you and Arthur stop shouting each other’s name.” Elyan kissed Adara on the top of the head. “Come on darling. Let’s take a walk before dinner.”

Adara stood up and started to walk to the door with Elyan.

“Adara! Welcome to the family.” Gwen said with a grin.

“Thanks. I think.” Adara looked from sister to brother and shrugged.

Elyan glared at Gwen as he opened the back door. When he looked out, he found Arthur standing there with his hand in the air about to knock. “Look Gwen! its Arthur. Oh and those things that you do, don’t do them in the kitchen, please.”

“Fine but we already have.” Gwen stirred the pot again.

Elyan made a face and led Adara out the door.

Arthur came in and sat at the table. “What was that about?”

“Just sibling things.” Gwen shrugged. “How are your preparations going?”

“I have all but a small sum moved. I will be able to move in next week. Are you sure you still want me here?”

“Yes.” Gwen went over and sat on his lap. “I think it will be fun.”

“I know that mischievous grin.” Arthur gave her a look. “What are you scheming?”

“Oh nothing.” Gwen kissed Arthur.


End file.
